Turn Ons and Hard Questions
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: It wasn't a cry for help. So, why did everyone feel like they needed to save him. Shonenai. Sasukecentric. Sasuke? Pairings inside.


**Title: Turn Ons and Answers to Hard Questions**

**Author: Jaiden Lockheart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: This is a new idea I'm working on. I know, I know, I should be working on Follow You, don't worry I haven't forgot. I just came across this and liked it a lot. So, please enjoy and review to tell me what you think...and yay for long nonsensical chapter titles!!!**

**Summary: It wasn't a cry for help. So, why did everyone feel like they needed to save him? (Sasuke-centric)**

**Pairings: in this chapter it's mostly GaaraSasuke, but it will probably change as the story goes on.**

Prologue: This is the reason one doesn't wear pink to a funeral

"…_I was never one to watch out for myself…I never cared what happened to me and I showed it…I was ignorant and arrogant at the same time…that was quite possibly the worst combination…and quite possibly the reason I was spiraling downward…my bleeding nails couldn't even keep me from sliding under the surface…I just wish now I had listened to those trying to save me…"_

--Uchiha Sasuke

The music pumped through the speakers hanging over his head. It was louder than necessary, but exhilarating just the same. The beat was more felt than heard and his heart hammered in his chest. His body twisted languidly to the music. Unconsciously, he rubbed against the others surrounding him, grinding hips against theirs, arms wrapped around various necks. As he snaked his way from person to person. The music would keep going for hours and so would he. It was one of the biggest raves in Suna, and year after year Uchiha Sasuke lost himself in the throng of bodies, sweat, music, and drugs. Just as he was lost now.

His eyes were closed, but he was completely exposed to his surroundings. He was well aware of the people watching him, as well as some who wasted no time in touching him. A hand on the small of his back, a knee shoved between his legs, teeth scraping against his neck, and a tongue running along the shell of his ear. He didn't need to see anything when he could feel like this. The contact was fire on his skin and almost painful through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and jeans. No, he didn't need to see. He knew everything going on around him.

"You should come home with me."

The comment did make him open his eyes though and for a few seconds the world spun uncontrollably. It was whispered so softly in his ear it could have been mistaken for just being part of the song. Unlocking his arms from the man in front of him,--he didn't know the name--he spun to look at the man behind him. He smirked--a trademark of his he knew most drooled over--and leaned forward until his body was flush against the older man.

He was good-looking, maybe even sexy if Sasuke wanted to take the time to really look at him. From a brief glance, he gathered the man had dark hair, spiked violently, and dark eyes. His skin was darker than Sasuke's own and he was taller, two things not hard to accomplish.

Sasuke allowed the man to wrap his arms around him. He placed a hand on the nape of the man's neck and pulled himself up to meet the other's lips.

"I'd bet you'd like that," Sasuke said, his lips still brushing the other's, he hissed when a hand kneaded the base of his spine, "Unfortunately, I don't associate myself with whores."

He pulled away completely then, dislodging himself from the man's arms. He twisted and snaked his way through the crowd to the other end of the large building where they were located.

He was in desperate need of air, fresh air preferably. The room was filled with smoke from who knew what and it was getting to him more than he had originally thought. He needed water, something to replenish all the hydration he had lost in that last few hours. Too much sweating left his mouth dry.

The room was still spinning somewhat and, had he been more with it, it wouldn't have frightened him. As it was, he focused mostly on getting to the back doors and outside, or at least in a more private location.

The back of the building, which was used as a storage facility for the Suna military, was divided into small sections, each with its purpose. Tonight, the purpose was to serve as private rooms for some of the more "welcomed" guests, the VIPs, as they called themselves. Most of the VIPs were older or an elite part of the Suna government. It didn't surprise Sasuke one bit that the three children of the Kazekage were standing idly in the back hallway. They were able to move about the building as they pleased.

Of course, no one had stopped Sasuke from doing the same thing.

"You were looking good out there, Uchiha." Kankuro, the middle Sabaku child, said as Sasuke entered the hall and dug through his jeans pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

Though he was still slightly out of it, he didn't let it show as he gave Kankuro a smirk. Placing a cigarette in his mouth, he let the older boy light it for him. The smoke didn't help his lungs or his throat, but he was in more need of calming down than anything at the moment. His hands shook and his vision swirled. He'd have to ask what exactly he was given before coming to the rave.

For a moment, the dark hallway was illuminated with the orange glow of Kankuro's lighter. He watched for a moment as Temari, the oldest child and only girl Sabaku, sucked liquor off a man's neck. Another he didn't know.

His eyes picked up the movement of Gaara Sabaku then, as the redhead started walking towards him. Pale green eyes met deep gray ones for a fraction of a second before Sasuke returned his gaze to Kankuro and the flame from the lighter extinguished.

"Watching me again, huh?" He asked Kankuro, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Always watching, Uchiha." Kankuro said. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist then, pulling the pale limb to his lips.

Twisting Sasuke's hand just right, he took a drag from Sasuke's cigarette. He threw the hand away from him and smirked at Sasuke.

Not one to turn down a challenge, and that was certainly what Kankuro was initiating; Sasuke turned the tables in his favor. He knew about the crush the older boy had on him, and almost smiled at the irony of his confidence.

Leaning closer to the taller boy, Sasuke brought his mouth an inch away from Kankuro's own. He inhaled the smoke coming from the older boy's mouth. Then, turning to the side, blew the smoke past the boy's ear. He watched Kankuro's eyes shine with haziness of some drug or another and lust.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke said and smirked again while pulling away from the Sabaku.

"It's been awhile, Uchiha. How are things?"

Gaara's voice was calm and slow, but Sasuke could tell he was on something. Probably the same shit that was making his own breathing just a little erratic and his fingers twitch slightly around the cigarette in his hand. Gaara was in more control over his body than Sasuke, even when under the influence, but he couldn't hide the jittery tenseness of his tone.

"It hasn't been that long." Sasuke replied scratching the back of his neck and finding it hot the touch. "Just the same. School and shit, Kakashi's been coming home early this week too."

"To check up on you." Temari laughed from the other side of the hallway and Sasuke didn't try to resist the urge to glare at the blonde.

"Still, it's been too long." Gaara commented, bringing Sasuke's attention back round as he placed his hands on the raven's hips and brought their lips together. Sasuke flicked his cigarette down the hall and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

He was reminded vaguely of the man on the dance floor earlier that night. How similar his position was now. However, unlike before, he was more than willing to give entrance to a probing tongue and allow himself to be pressed against the wall now.

"I agree." He whispered breathlessly as Gaara pulled away. He pressed his forehead to the redhead's, noting the few inches height difference. It was a small wonder how easily Gaara was able to dominate him. He wasn't complaining either. He just wished they were some place where they could take this further. He had no problem fucking the Sabaku right here, but Gaara was a little more wary around his siblings.

"Orochimaru is looking for you." Gaara said and Sasuke caught the hint of disgust behind the words.

"Where is he?" He asked, pulling back to look into Gaara's pale eyes.

"In his usual room," The taller boy's hands ran up and down Sasuke's sides, tickling the smaller boy slightly, "Kabuto's with him…..as well as my father."

"I've got a whole party waiting for me." Sasuke commented.

"What are you doing with him?" Gaara asked his voice dangerously low now. He squeezed Sasuke's sides in warning.

"With who?" The raven was going to play innocent. He liked flustering the taller boy.

"You know who." Another squeeze.

"I'm not cheating on you with your father." Black eyes shown with faked sincerity.

"But you are with the rest of Suna." It wasn't a question; Gaara stated this as a fact.

"You hardly have room to say anything."

It was true. The two of them had only entered a real relationship a few weeks ago, and both had entered it knowing the other had baggage. They both had people they were involved with aside from the other. Sasuke saw Gaara as just that not too long ago. The redhead was just another person he saw on occasion, and if they ended up doing anything than so be it. Recently it had become a regular thing, seeing each other more often, and they had decided to do something about it. It was about time he was able to say he was taken. However, that didn't always stop him from doing exactly what he wanted. Actually, it never did.

Gaara sighed in defeat, though it was almost inaudible. He pressed his lips to the Uchiha's once more before smiling slightly at the pale boy.

"I should go see them." Sasuke said after a moment.

"Or you could leave with me, and I could the blame later." Gaara suggested. The offer was very tempting.

"No, I know what this is about. I'll see you later." Sasuke moved away from Gaara and continued down the hallway until he reached the end room.

A small light shone under the crack of the door, and Sasuke couldn't help the apprehension from rising in his abdomen. He knew who was behind that door, and exactly what he wanted. Sasuke wasn't so sure he wanted to give it to him or not.

"Ah, there you are." Kabuto said as Sasuke walked into the room. He shut the door behind himself and strode forward warily. He was shaking more now, not from nervousness, but from the drugs. He could feel himself sweat even without moving all that much. It was just so damn hot in this building.

"Orochimaru wanted to talk to me?" He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He just wanted to get this over with and get out of here. The party just wasn't holding his interest anymore.

"He's in the back." Kabuto took a step back as Sasuke passed him to get to the back of the room. He seemed to be doing an awful lot of walking tonight. He was beginning to feel it in his legs. Or was that from the dancing?

His head was swimming by the time he reached the back of the room, the drugs taking full effect now. He stumbled along the wall and reveled in the feel of the cool stone against his burning skin. Orochimaru's voice could be heard over the music as he spoke to someone something Sasuke couldn't care less about. Must have been Sabaku-san, Gaara's father.

As he reached the two older men, eyes were turned away from him, but not for long. Both men had good senses and noticed Sasuke approaching by the sound of the boy's feet. They turned to him, Orochimaru smiling and Sabaku-san's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I have a question for you." Sasuke didn't waste any time.

Orochimaru's smile faded somewhat but he looked on curiously as Sasuke walked closer to him.

"What is that, Sasuke-kun?" The snake asked in a voice that was too sickly sweet to be normal.

"What did you give me…earlier in the car? I don't like it." He stumbled over his words. His head was getting foggier by the second.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sasuke, it'll get better soon." Orochimaru advanced on Sasuke then, letting the boy lean heavily against the wall and wait for him to approach.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of the older man's voice, or the glint in his eyes. He could do nothing as his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed to the ground. He felt weak and hot, like he had a fever.

He wondered vaguely if Orochimaru was trying to kill him, and he chided himself mentally for taking the unlabeled drug from the man earlier. He didn't trust the snake, but he was always so reckless. He didn't care if he was playing around with his own life. Even now, frightened like a child, shivering like a hospital patient, he found himself oddly uncaring. Sure, he was afraid of dying, but he also found himself welcoming it over and over again.

"Feeling better?" The man bent at the waist to scoop the small boy in his arms. Sasuke curled into him, burying his face in the lean, but strong chest.

"What do you want?" Sasuke mumbled.

"You know what I want Sasuke." He said and carried the raven to the couch that was set against the back wall of the room. It was uncomfortable, but Sasuke was just so tired.

He did know what Orochimaru wanted, but now that he was quickly falling asleep, he didn't understand why the man was still pursuing. He knew he had control over Sasuke; most people did when it came to things like this. Sasuke liked being dominated, like feeling completely out of control. It was one thing he could just let himself enjoy. Why did Orochimaru want him so out of it?

"_Just sleep, dear-one_." Sasuke heard someone whisper but wasn't sure who. It sounded a lot like Kabuto.

"Why?" He tried to say, but wasn't entirely successful.

"_Everything will be okay_." There was that voice again. Who was that? Orochimaru would never say those things to him.

He was vaguely aware of the hand that was snaking up and under his shirt, cool fingers grazing his pale skin.

"_Come back to me_." Again. It was irritating.

"Kakashi?" He really wanted his guardian to answer him, but knew Kakashi was nowhere near the party.

"_Kakashi can't save you here._"

And he lost consciousness as his body was teased and tainted by wandering hands and curious eyes.

--

--

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he heard the front door of the apartment open and close. He put the phone on the counter and walked the few feet to the living room to see his foster son kicking his shoes off under the coat rack.

The disheveled appearance of the younger boy wasn't a surprise. Kakashi was used to Sasuke coming home looking like that. His hair sticking up in odd places and his clothes thrown haphazardly on his thin frame. What made him frown in confusion was the black-blue bruises marring the pale skin that was stretched taught over protruding bones. It looked like someone had beaten Sasuke up, and badly. Had Kakashi been able to find his voice he would have gasped when the boy turned dark eyes on him. Blood dripped from the corner of thin lips and a jagged gash was cut into the forehead above his right eye.

The small boy took deep breaths that seemed to pain him and blinked lazily as he half-stumbled further into the apartment. He looked tired beyond reason. He was rubbing his neck furiously, as if trying to clean it of something.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Kakashi said when he found his voice again. He knew what he should be saying, knew what he should be yelling. It was close to four in the morning and he hadn't received word from the boy in hours, since he left for work that morning. However, he couldn't bring himself to yell at the pitiful mess in front of him now. Not when his insides were twisting with worry.

"-m'fine." Was the response he got. Bullshit, the boy was fine.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked again, this time more firmly. He took a step forward and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's arm making the boy looking at him again. "Don't play games with me, Sasuke."

"I told you, I'm fine. I just….I need to sleep." His words were slurred and his eyes were half-lidded. He looked even more tired at this proximity. Tired and drugged.

"What did you take this time?" It was a routine question, one that he asked close to every weekend. He never got a straight answer and he wasn't expecting one this time.

"Would you just let me go?" Sasuke pulled away from him and shrank back. He looked almost afraid of Kakashi when their eyes met and Kakashi had to resist the urge to gasp again.

It wasn't the drugs he was seeing anymore, he was staring right through them. Something had definitely happened that night. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's empty eyes.

He hadn't seen anything close to that look in a long time, and had been glad to be rid of it.

He didn't say anything more as he watched Sasuke turn into the hallway and go into his room.

Long after he heard the fan blowing in Sasuke's bedroom, indicating the boy was really in bed and probably asleep, Kakashi lay awake on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about the pale boy.

That was first night in years that Kakashi crept into Sasuke room after the boy had fallen asleep and stayed with him.

**Note: Okay, so this chapter is on crack... anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I have a few things I would like to address...and a few requests for you as a reader**

**1.) I'm really not sure what I want the pairings to be in this fic. Later on in the fic almost every main character will be introduced. I was going to go with the typical NaruSasu, but then I thought, there are soooo many NaruSasu fics out there. Now, I have no problem going on with NaruSasu (it is my OTP) but if there is something else you guys would really like to see, why not tell me? Just keep in mind that Sasuke is homosexual in this fic so het pairings won't work and also keep in mind I see sasuke as a complete uke. Feel free to suggest any other pairings too, ones that don't involve Sasuke.**

**2.) I need chapter titles! Something wacky and sounds kinda like an emo song title (you know, long and that doesn't really go with the song)**

**3.) For those of you who are fans of my other fic(if you haven't read it you should), don't worry, there will be plenty of Sasuke-torture in this fic!! I'm a Sasuke-whore and live to torture him. Hehe... poor sasuke.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and give me your suggestions! See you later.**


End file.
